


A Moment in Time

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Primeval, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Secrets, Time Travel, anomalies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Sheppard get stuck in the same place at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> For fredbassett who asked for a crossover with Sheppard from SGA and Ryan from Primeval and “Bad Hair Day”. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“Who the hell are you?”

“My question exactly.”

Ryan looked warily at the man in uniform before him. American judging by the accent, and Air Force if the hair was anything to go by.

"Captain Ryan. You?”

“Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard.” Both men kept a firm grip on their weapons as they examined each other, and their surroundings.

For Ryan it was another spaghetti junction of anomalies, glittering lights floating in the air. For Sheppard it was most definitely not PX-198 where he and the rest of his team had been heading.

“What is this place?” Sheppard asked, hair standing on end even more than usual.

Ryan considered. “Depends. What year is it?”

Sheppard looked at the other soldier curiously, but it was hardly the weirdest question he’d ever been asked in the Pegasus Galaxy. “2007. Why?”

Ryan marginally relaxed. At the least the guy wasn’t from the future.

“’Cause in that case we could be anywhere between a million to a billion years in the past.”

“On Earth?” Sheppard asked. And now it was Ryan’s turn to look confused.

“Yeah. Why – where did you come from?”

“A galaxy far, far away,” Sheppard muttered, ignoring Ryan’s incredulous look.

“You’ll be telling me aliens exist next,” Ryan said. Sheppard just grinned and Ryan’s stomach dropped. Dinosaurs and time travel he could just about get his head around, but aliens was getting into seriously weird territory.

“There must have been a solar flare when I stepped through the Stargate,” Sheppard muttered to himself.

“Stargate?” Ryan asked, brow wrinkled in confusion. It was like talking to one of the scientists.

“Stargate. It’s a big….gate. That lets us travel to different planets. And galaxies.”

Ryan shook his head. “And by “us” you mean Americans.”

“Not just Americans,” Sheppard said somewhat defensively. “It’s an international operation. And Canadian.”

“So the British government knows about this?” Ryan asked, wondering if Lester had that kind of clearance.

“Sure. Does the American know about this?” Sheppard asked, indicating the still shimmering anomalies.

Ryan shrugged. He very much doubted it.

“Great. So what are you doing here?”

Ryan looked around. “I was being chased by something.”

“Something?”

“A dinosaur.” Now Ryan looked smug and Sheppard. Well, Sheppard continued to look unfazed.

“Where I come from, we have space vampires,” Sheppard explained. “Dinosaurs are nothing.”

Before Ryan could ask what the hell a space vampire was a low rumbling distracted him. Both men raised their weapons and scanned the horizon.

“Incoming!” Ryan shouted, pointing his weapon at one of the anomalies that he’d recognised as shifting in brightness – the usual indicator that something was coming through. Sheppard was more than happy to let the other man take the lead, positioning himself nearby.

But when the large “something bloodysauraus” as Ryan would later describe it, came through the anomaly it moved far more quickly than either of them were expecting. Sheppard was only saved from being squashed by Ryan pushing him to the ground and laying on top of him.

They both moved their necks to watch the creature speed off through a different anomaly than it came through.

“Bugger,” Ryan muttered. He knew exactly what Cutter was going to make of that little development.

“You planning on lying there all day?” Sheppard asked. At which point Ryan became painfully aware that he was lying on top of Sheppard. And that he’d probably never see this man ever again.

Maybe it was just the adrenaline but as he leaned down he could have sworn Sheppard muttered something about never seeing it coming, even as he silenced him with a surprisingly gentle kiss.

A strange flapping sound startled them both and they pulled apart in alarm. Something started falling to the ground around them – at first Ryan thought it was raining but then he realised that no, that was definitely not rain. Sheppard opened his mouth to ask what was going on when he noticed something fall onto Ryan’s hair. Something wet, sticky, and disgusting.

Ryan put his hand to his hair and pulled at it, his expression of revulsion mirrored by Sheppard. But before Sheppard could joke about it, he too felt something wet landing on his head.

“Tell me that isn’t what I think it is?”

Ryan looked up warily as the bird-like creatures flew over head and disappeared into the horizon. “Yeah. It really is.”

A tinny whine interrupted them. Ryan pulled back and stood up, offering his hand to Sheppard. Sheppard took it and then started talking into his radio.

“Atlantis this is Sheppard. Do you copy?”

“Shep…kay..60 seconds…flare…”

“I knew it,” he muttered and then tried to work out what McKay was planning.

“Is that a Stargate?” Ryan asked, amazed. Sheppard turned around to see what Ryan was pointing at.

Where once an anomaly had been shimmering, now stood Atlantis’ gate, translucent and flickering.

“Yeah.”

“It’s beautiful”.

Sheppard gave Ryan an appraising look before nodding. “So, I better get back. My team will be expecting me.”

“Yeah, mine too.”

“Will you be all right getting back?”

“Sure,” Ryan said. He’d just have to rely on his sense of direction to get him back to the right time.

“See you, then,” Sheppard said and saluted. Ryan saluted back, with a lazy grin which Sheppard returned.

“Good luck, Colonel.”

“Good luck, Captain,” Sheppard replied, before running through the shimmery Gate and disappearing. Home, Ryan hoped.

He turned around then and examined the anomalies. He was fairly certain he knew which one was the one he’d come through. And as he strode towards it, thinking about his own team waiting for him, soldiers and scientists alike, he couldn’t help but wonder just how good Connor was at computer hacking. There were one or two files he wanted to get a better look at.


End file.
